The Earth's magnetic field is relatively small, with an average value on the order of 0.5 Oersted (Oe). In some devices, detecting the direction of the Earth's magnetic field is performed by first amplifying received magnetic fields using a magnetic field amplifier, locating the Earth's magnetic field, and determining the direction of the Earth's magnetic field. This amplification of the Earth's magnetic field can be costly. In addition, the magnetic field amplifier and other associated magnetics may be relatively large, which can result in compasses and/or magnetometers including these magnetics being implemented as multi-chip solutions.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the magnetic logic units configured to measure magnetic field direction and related methods described herein.